clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aunt Arctic
Aunt Arctic is the writer of the Club Penguin Times who lives in Club Penguin, Antarctica. She has been in charge and has been writing the Club Penguin Times for many years now, and has been more successful than she could imagine. Many call her by her pen name, which is "Aunt Arctic", but also by her initials, "AA" and by "Miss Arctic". She is currently 31 years old. Background Early life Aunt Arctic was born in the Arctic family somewhere in Antarctica as "Jenny Gertrude Arctic" on November 9, 1979, and lived with the Arctic Family for most of her young age. At school, she wrote lots of fantasy stories and essays - and she won almost every writing contest there was at school. However, she only wrote stories in her spare time and when her friends weren't around so that she wasn't considered nerdy. Her award shelf in her bedroom expanded because of all the awards she was getting. She was actually the prize of her family because they were a very poor family from the start and her parents never actually adored her quite much; but after she started winning these contests, her parents started kissing up to her and encouraged her to write and enter these contests. She was allowed to keep her medals and trophies, but took her prize money all the time. Her parents didn't know that her medals and trophies were made out of gold and silver (they thought that they were just fake) - Jenny found out that her parents were taking advantage of her, so before her parents questioned her if the medals and trophies were gold - she told them that they were just fake. So after she found out her parent's vile secret, she entered these contests without telling her parents, and hid all the prizes in a special compartment she made in her attic, and told her parents that writing competitions had come to a sudden hold in her school and that she "lost" all her awards. At the age of 14, after all these years of hiding her awards and such, her parents entered her in out-of-school competitions and also cheated to make her win. She got fed up of her parents and then stashed all her awards and medals and prize money into recycling bags - including the limited clothes she had - and ran away in the night. She left a note to her parents on the kitchen table which said: :"Dear, parents, :You were very mean and greedy, and took advantage of me, :I found out about this some years ago and was entering contests without telling you, :You then made me cheat starting from last year which I hated, and I was fed up, :So I left home to pursue a career in writing :You did wrong. :Lots of love, :Jenny" Her parents had realized that they did wrong, but by the time they had read that note and started crying, Jenny was on her way to a new city. Mr and Mrs Arctic never called the police to go looking for her - because they knew it was for her own good. Teenage years After she ran away from home, she moved to a place which is known as South Pole City now in 1993, but after a year or so of not finding a job, she moved to a place which was called "Penguin Island" then, and Club Penguin Island now. There was a new high school which had opened just into the woods which was called "Penguin High" - she stopped entering writing contests in her time at high school because she knew that she would then be classified as "nerdy", and there weren't any serious writing contests in "Penguin High" anyway. During high school, in 1996, Jenny met someone who would become a very successful scientist and inventor - Gary. They became friends and by prom night at age 16, Jenny had a boyfriend. They dated throughout most of high school, but before going to college at age 18 (Gary was aged 21 at the time and didn't go college until 23), they grew apart when they had a fight on what to do which each other's lives - science and writing. So they split, and they moved on. She got a Language Arts degree when she graduated in Penguin University in late 1998 at age 18. She then went back to Club Penguin Island to pursue her career in writing - and didn't hear about Gary for a long time. Writing career In 2000 when she was 20 years old, she got permission to make the national newspaper called the "CP Times" after the penguins approving her saw her degree, university and college grades and recent work - they accepted her. Two years later after creation in 2002 when she was 22, the "CP Times" was cancelled due to a discovery: :"CP Times contains fake information in editions 57 and 63. Reports also found that CP Times are using paper in an extensive way that hurts the trees from Rockhopper Island and Ross Island." - Jakous M. Sarkozy, reporter in Television ABC'' Arctic didn't know that she was harming trees and had fake information - and she knew that she would never do such a thing, but she realized that she was wrong and hadn't took careful precautions. The "CP Times" was cancelled and replaced with The Daily Colonia. Later, the Daily Colonia disbanded and the official newspaper became Aunt Arctic's new CP Times, using all the needed measures to make it un-criticized. In 3 years time in 2004, the new newspaper also got cancelled due to bankruptcy. They made a new newspaper after that from 2004-2006. During that time, she had three week-long holidays to Sunshine Fjord, Dorkugal (to visit Laua Auza) and North of Eastshield. In 2006, as "Penguin Island" became Club Penguin Island, The South Pole Times were replaced with The Penguin Times (2006-present). In 2007, she was granted "Best Penguin" from the agency, and her success had started. Around 2008, she was also made chief editor of the papers after she only had a small column in the newspaper called "Ask Aunt Arctic", which is still successful today. In 2007 she had come up with the pen name, "Aunt Arctic", and uses it more than her real life now. Personal life After dating Gary in high school, after Gary heard that Jenny had come to Club Penguin and was in charge of the newspaper - he had located her igloo and apologized to her (as he had started the row a decade or more ago). Jenny apologized too and they started dating again in 2008 - she is now learning science and inventing from Gary in her spare time and Gary learns about creative writing in his spare time too. Their relationship is currently top secret - and only very close friends know about the relationship. Trivia * Aunt Arctic loves pancakes and puffles. * She is very tall for a female penguin, and could of also set a record. * Aunt Arctic has three puffles. The third one she bought recently was named Antarctic. * Uncle Arctic is the male version of Aunt Arctic. They are siblings. * Rock Arctic is Aunt Arctic's relative. * She starred in WHAT THE PUFFLE DID YA JUST SAY?!?! * Aunt Arctic has a long line of writing ancestors. For instance, her great-great-grandfather, Brother Arctic, wrote the Whootsagtwasgehtindruck propaganda paper from the Khanzem era. * Aunt Arctic once forgot the password to her igloo's security code, and was unable to enter due to it. Fortunately, a freaky and spastic penguin named Bobby had overheard and memorized the beeping sounds produced by the alarm, and after hours of struggle, Bobby recited the code and saved AA's screenhog. Due to this, AA has great respect for Bobby, even after he was banned courtesy of a peach-colored penguin sporting red hair and a green hooded sweatshirt. * Aunt Arctic is addicted to McDonalds' big mac, and has personal propaganda of it to review herself on it. * Aunt Arctic used to own a puffle called 'Roger Moore', she named it after one of the James Bonds and shortly was subject to copyright and the puffle was given to Mark Wahlberg as a Happy Malafest Day gift. *Mcdonalds394, Mr Cow2 and Mart456t had benn interviewed by her at the same time. See also * Uncle Arctic * Gary the Gadget Guy * Aunt Arctic's Family * Rock Arctic * Spider880 * Brother Arctic External Links *Aunt Arctic, actual game Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Family of Aunt Arctic Category:Canonical characters Category:Fair Game